Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed
Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed is an action-adventure video game developed by Locomotive Games and published by THQ for the Wii. A PlayStation 2 version was originally going to be released alongside the Wii, but was ultimately canceled because of budget cuts. A PlayStation Portable version was also canceled, due to "control issues" involved with translating the Wii version's controls to the port. Plot Big Willy Unleashed takes place before the events of Path of the Furon and after Destroy All Humans! 2. The game is set in 1975, 6 years after Destroy All Humans! 2. Cryptosporidium 138 and his mentor, Orthopox 13, attempt to support the popularity of Big Willy, a fast food restaurant Orthopox owns. Pox reveals that the Big Willy food franchise is actually a scheme to dispose of the human bodies Crypto leaves lying around. Story Crypto and Pox are watching TV in Harbor City and happen upon the evening news. Bill Kincaid, a news reporter, announces that the Big Willy Corporation has opened its five-hundredth restaurant, and that President Huffman has resigned, implying that Crypto gave up on controlling the American Government. The news is then interrupted by the missing heiress named Patty Wurst (a parody of Patricia Hearst) using a pirated television signal to appear on the channel. She reveals that Big Willy is using human corpses to grind up and feed to the public and that a shipment of meat supply is going to dock at the Harbor to prove her case. Before Crypto kills Patty Wurst, in the new Big Willy mech, Pox figures out that his actual enemy is Colonel Kluckin (a parody of Colonel Sanders), the owner of a competing fast-food restaurant, and that he might be a threat to the Big Willy franchise. Pox sends Crypto to Fairfield in rural Kentucky, home of the new Big Willy restaurant, to see if he can find a lead to where Kluckin might be hiding. After Crypto lands, Pox notices that a group of roller blade girls skate out of the Big Willy restaurant holding a briefcase. Inside is the secret recipe for the Big Willy fast food. Crypto finds them in the back of an alleyway; he kills all of them except for one that somehow manages to hide. Later, she appears in front of Crypto and tells him that the Furon species and the Big Willy franchise will be brought down. Attacking Crypto, she escapes. Pox informs Crypto that his weapons and jet pack are broken. He returns to the saucer and kills more of the roller blade girls. Afterwards, Crypto body snatches the Corncob King, the boyfriend to the leader roller girl. He meets her at a phone booth, after which he jumps out and electrocutes the lead roller girl. Pox orders Crypto to destroy all of Fairfield (except for his restaurant) to wipe all traces of their missions and head off to the next area. Pox brings Crypto to Fantasy Atoll, an Island located near Malaysia, as a tactic to beat Colonel Kluckin. There, Crypto meets Mr. Pork, the man who ran the island, and Ratpoo, his servant (both parody of Fantasy Island main characters Mr. Roarke and Tatoo). Mr. Pork promises Pox a new body and Pox agrees. Crypto must find parts to build a new body, but it turns out to be a hoax and it blasts Pox somewhere on the other side of the island. Crypto finds the module broken. A Furon Customer Support Representative instructs Crypto on how to repair the damaged HoloPox Unit, Pox is then restored and wants revenge. Crypto hypnotizes Ratpoo, who jumps into the Atoll's active volcano while carrying Pork. To their surprise, Mr. Pork survives and attacks with the Hate Boat, a giant warship. After destroying the hate boat, Pox and Crypto go to Vietmahl to find Colonel Kluckin. In Vietmahl, Kluckin reveals that he has been making the corpses from the Vietmahl War into chicken wings and breasts, and Crypto and Pox confront a traitorous Big Willy employee named Trahn, who turns out to be a double agent with Kluckin. After successfully completing several objectives, including killing Trahn, Crypto climbs inside the Big Willy mech and manages to defeat Kluckin in a robotic rock Vietmahlese temple god. However, upon defeating Kluckin, Pox claims that he's done with fast food. Though angered by Pox abruptly giving up on the restaurant after just defeating Kluckin, Crypto gleefully takes the profits from the restaurant and tells Pox that he will make the business transactions from now on and that has an idea for the profits that involves a "little town in Nevada", as the both of them walk off into the distance. Gameplay Multiplayer In Big Willy Unleashed the player can play Co-operative and Competitive. In co-operative the goal is to protect Big Willy's restaurant and destroy Kluckin's Kitchen. In competitive mode the player must touch the beacons and kill each other. The player can play two areas in co-op and compete mode. Reception | 1UP = C+ | EGM = 5/10 | EuroG = 3/10 | GI = 5/10 | GamePro = | GameRev = C | GSpot = 5.5/10 | GSpy = | GameZone = 5.5/10 | IGN = 5.8/10 | NP = 7/10 }} Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed received "mixed or average" reviews, according to review aggregator Metacritic. Many critics criticized the game's graphics, with GameZone stating that "the game looks like a GameCube title with good lighting and visual effects but blocky buildings and character models." 1UP also cited poor multiplayer, saying "multiplayer provides very little content, and what's provided is downright terrible." Regarding its place in the game's series, IGN stated that "It’s still fun to go nuts with the anal probe gun, rip heads off of pedestrians with the giant arms of Big Willy, and chuckle at the campy VO". References External links * Category:Video games Category:2008 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Alternate history video games Category:Cancelled PlayStation 2 games Category:Cancelled PlayStation Portable games Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Open world video games Category:Science fiction video games Category:THQ games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games set in 1975 Category:Wii games Category:Wii-only games Category:Video games using Havok